


late july.

by bysonsee



Category: SISTAR
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysonsee/pseuds/bysonsee
Summary: in which you're finally home and bora is excited.





	late july.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr (minyeezy.tumblr.com)

The feeling of being in the arms of the person you loved after being separated for what feels like forever in indescribable to people who have never experienced it. The best explanation being a sense of relief and an almost overwhelming feeling of joy and safety. Bora had been the only person that could provide you with that. 

It hadn’t even been that long since you had seen each other last but a couple of weeks could feel like months. It was the middle of the summer when you left, now late July and you missed Bora in more ways than one. When you met her at the airport she clung to you like you were her last breath.

“Is this how you feel whenever I leave for a tour? That was the worst two weeks of my entire life,” she told you. Although you knew that she loved you, it seemed like she was kissing up to you. By the time you got home, she made sure the house was clean and more or less forced you to take a nap while she cooked dinner for you. 

You awoke by her lightly shaking you awake, placing a tray of your favorite foods on your lap. Sitting up and thanking her, you started to dig into the homemade food. She sat fixed beside you watching you eat making you look at her with a confused expression.

“Uh, can I help you with something?” 

“No,” she said happily. She looked at you with love and adoration while you ate and while it was appreciated, it was a bit out of the ordinary. Setting your tray on the nightstand beside you, you turned your body to look at her head on. 

“What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since I got back home you’ve been acting like you’re trying to make up for something,” you admitted. Her fond expression didn’t falter.

“I just missed you,” she said. You repeated those words back to her and when she heard them, her loving smile transformed itself into a devious smirk. “In more ways than one,” she continued. She sat up and softly pecked your lips. Pulling away, she sat by you merely inches from your face to see your next move.

“Why are you like this?”

Somehow, someway, the two of you became tangled in soft sheets and an even softer duvet. She took her position above you, pressing your back flat against the bed. The food she had made for you was long forgotten as she found a new meal. 

Her tongue laid itself against your center, licking stripes up and down it. Sounds emitted from your throat at the friction and pleasure she was gifting you. You had tried keeping your legs open for her and not closing them but when your senses got the better of you, she didn’t stop your thighs from closing in around her head. 

The amount of pleasure that you were receiving felt amplified due to the fact that it was the first exposure to her in the last two weeks. Her movements were slow and soft, just taking her time relishing in the taste of you. Your hands went down to her head and your fingers entangled themselves in her hair. Her own hands were wrapped around your thighs. 

Her tongue flicked around the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of your core causing your thighs to involuntarily tighten around her. Your back arched off of the bed when you felt your orgasm coming on and she pulled away. You let out a whine of disapproval when the lack of friction hit you. 

She sat up between your legs, pulling your thighs apart. 

“Don’t worry,” she said in an assuring tone, “you’ll get what you want soon enough.”

The vulnerability of the position you two were in hit you and you began moving your arms, trying to cover your exposed chest. When she noticed you trying to hide, she quickly placed her hands on your arms, halting your movement.  

“Don’t,” she whispered pushing your arms back down to your sides. She assumed a position on top of you. One of her legs was carelessly thrown to your side, the other in a kneeling position. Her center was hovering over yours but only barely. At this point, you wouldn’t be completely against begging for her but thankfully she sympathized with your anticipation. 

She lowered herself and you sighed out in relief at the pressure the action gave you. She began to move, swiveling her hips back and forth until she found a rhythm that satisfied both of you. The feeling of a wet, hot pressure pushing on the most sensitive area of your body left you breathless.

Her face was contorted in pure pleasure and there was no doubt that yours was too. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in enjoyment, her eyes were tightly shut, and her skin was shiny with sweat. The sight was almost enough to make you come undone right then and there.

She kept up the pace for a while but ultimately decided it just wasn’t enough and switched positions. Now she pulled you up and laid herself down. You were now between her thighs, facing her dripping pussy. It had been far too long since you’ve tasted her and your mouth watered at the sight of it.

“Go ahead baby,” she whispered. When she felt your tongue hit her core she let out a moan so loud that you’re positive the neighbors heard. Looking up through your eyelashes, you witnessed your girlfriend in a state of pure bliss; something you could look at forever. Her breathy and broken moans were heaven. 

No physical contact for two weeks meant that her (and your) sensitivity skyrocketed. It didn’t take long at all for her to release the pent up love she had for you. When she looked down, she was met with the remains of her orgasm glistening on your lips and chin. One of her hands reached down and cupped your chin, pulling you up to connect your lips with hers. She could taste herself on you and that made the entire situation more sensual.

“Come up here,” she said when she finally pulled away. Her body had little energy left in it but she focused all of it on making sure you felt good. She grabbed your thighs, situating your core right above her mouth and she looked at it with adoration. Diving in, she began licking and prodding at your clit with her tongue for the second time that day.

Her lips closed around the bud, encasing it. When she began sucking you tried to hold on for as long as you could although you knew that wouldn’t be very long. Her mouth harshly drew in the sensitive nub and you started to feel the first wave of your orgasm wash over you.

You managed to open your eyes and look down, seeing a pair of brown eyes looking back up at you. The eye contact made everything more physical; more sensual and your release hit you harder than ever before. You couldn’t help doubling over when the peak of your release came to you. 

You were left panting, your upper body bending over in two to where you were resting on your elbows. Two small pats were delivered to your thigh and you remembered that Bora was still underneath you. You mustered up the last of your energy, pulling your hips up so she could slide out from beneath you. Once you knew she was out, your arm strength gave out and you fell lifeless against the mattress. She took her place next to you, laying down and looking at the ceiling.

“That was,” she breathed out, pausing before getting to the last word. You answered with a small ‘mind-blowing’, causing the both of you to giggle. 

“I would say you should go on trips more often but being away from you sucks,” she said, turning on her side so she faced you. You were still face down on the bed trying to catch your breath. You felt her hand brush sweaty strands of hair out of the way, trying to see your face. You got the message and turned on your side to face her as well.

“We can just wait two weeks before having sex again,” you suggested, already knowing the answer you’d get when you saw her face warp into a look of disgust.

“That sounds absolutely even worse.”

 


End file.
